1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-insulated high-voltage disconnector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disconnector includes an arm, often referred to as the blade, pivoting about a horizontal axis and electrically connected at one of its ends to a first connector disposed at the top of a first column insulator; the other end of the arm, its free end, includes a contact part, called the hammer, which, in the closed position of the disconnector, cooperates with a jaw connected to a second connector disposed at the top of a second column insulator.
When the disconnector is closed, by lowering the pivoting arm, the arm rotates 90xc2x0 about its axis and the hammer therefore comes into contact with the contact parts of the jaw.
The jaw consists of two facing parallel rows of contact members each taking the form of a pair of copper blades fixed to a jaw support. The hammer which extends the arm at its end is a heavy and costly bronze component whose section in a plane perpendicular to the axis of the arm corresponds to a circle of smaller diameter than the arm and which is flattened along one diameter, which is extended to merge with a diameter of the arm, the two diametral extensions having rounded edges and a thickness from 2 to 3 mm.
French patent 2 674 985 describes a disconnector of the above kind.
The present invention proposes to improve certain aspects of a disconnector of the above type and provides an air-insulated high-voltage disconnector including a pivoting arm which is adapted to pivot at one of its ends about a horizontal axis perpendicular to the axis xcex94 of the arm and to turn about its axis xcex94, the free end of the arm carrying a contact member referred to as the hammer cooperating, in the closed position of the disconnector, with a jaw including a jaw support to which are fixed two facing rows of tubular contact fingers open at both ends.
According to another feature, the facing fingers have an angle xcfx86 between them from 2xc2x0 to 6xc2x0.
According to another feature, the contact fingers are fixed to the jaw support so that, in the closed position of the disconnector, the angle E between the axis xcex94 of the arm and the contact fingers is greater than 90xc2x0.
According to another feature, the hammer is equipped with contact plates cooperating with the contact fingers, each contact plate forming a wedge of angle xcex2 which, when the disconnector is closed, encounters the corresponding row of fingers with an angle of attack xcex1 less than 90xc2x0.
Each contact plate advantageously has a curved contact face subtending an angle xcex4 of the order of 17xc2x0 as seen from the axis xcex94 of the arm.
According to another feature, at the moment the wedge of a contact plate comes into contact with one of the contact fingers, the angle xcex3 as seen from the axis xcex94 of the arm between that contact point and the plane perpendicular to the contact finger passing through the axis xcex94 is of the order of 10xc2x0.
One embodiment of the invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.